1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic dust collector and an air conditioner equipped with electronic dust collector, and more particularly, to a technique for preventing abnormal discharge between the electrodes of an electronic dust collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as a device for cleaning air by collecting dust, fine particles, etc. contained in air using a discharge effect, there has been known an electronic dust collector, sometimes known as a precipitation air cleaner.
Referring to FIG. 11, an essential part of conventional electronic dust collector 101 includes a discharge electrode 10 and a dust collection electrode 120. A high voltage applied between electrodes 110 and 120 ionizes the dust and fine particles in the surrounding air as it passes the discharge electrode 110. Electrode 110 is positive with respect to electrode 120. Thus, the dust and fine particles are given a positive charge which attracts them to the negatively charged dust collection electrode 120. The dust and other particles are adsorbed on the dust collection electrode 120, whereby air is purified. A discharge line 111 of the discharge electrode 110 has connected at each of its ends 111a an extension spring 112. Tension of the extension springs 111a hold the discharge line in its set position by the tension of the extension spring 112. The dust collection electrode 120 has a linear shape. The dust collection electrode 120 is positioned a predetermined distance from, and parallel to, the discharge electrode 110.
However, in the electronic dust collector 101 described above, the distance d' between the extension spring 112 and the dust collection electrode 120 is smaller than the distance d between the discharge line 111 and the dust collection electrode 120. As a result of this smaller distance, there is a high probability that an abnormal discharge will occur between the extension spring 112 and the dust collection electrode 120. The abnormal discharge lowers the dust collection rate and generates unpleasant snapping noises.